the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Lenny Leggo: Time Breaker
Lenny Leggo: Time Breaker, previously known as The Lenny Lego Movie 4, is a proposed CTC and Clearsky production. It was set to become the sequel to The Lenny Lego Movie 3 and the sixth installment the Lenny Leggo film series (counting the Mr. Fireman spin-off films). The film was scheduled to be released on July 2nd 2016 after being pushed up from April 9th 2016 to allow more time for production. The film is indefinitely on hold until further notice, due to The Lenny Lego Show's cancellation and reboot. It is unknown if production will resume. premise The film was to be set 18 months after the events of The Lenny Lego Movie 3. Lenny Lego builds a time machine so he can go back in time and prevent the death of his friend, Bull Harkin, from ever happening. production The film's predecessor was originally advertised as "The Epic Conclusion", as it was at the time set to be the final film installment of the film series. However, some months after the release of Lenny Leggo 3, Aaron Cosby, creator of The Lenny Leggo Show, expressed interest in continuing the film series either with story arcs either loosely based on the original three films, or brand new story arcs that would be relatively unrelated to the original three (although would share continuity the original three). In April 2015, seven months after the release of The Lenny Leggo Movie 3, it officially was announced that a fourth installment was in the works. The film's first teaser trailer and poster were revealed on April 25th 2015. Additionally, Lenny Leggo: Time Breaker is the first film that will be shot entirely in the 16:9 aspect ratio (as The Lenny Leggo Show was beginning with Season 9). The previous installments were shot in 4:3 and the footage was converted to 16:9 in post production. Although shot in 16:9, the film will be presented in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, as Lenny Lego 3 was. Lenny Leggo will be the 2nd Lenny Leggo film to feature professional audio recording, with the first being "Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire". Time Breaker will also be the first Lenny Lego film to be scripted prior to shooting. On August 30th 2015, it was announced that work on the screenplay had officially begun. Shooting is expected to begin in Late October or November 2015. On October 30th 2015, the first draft of the script was completed. On December 11th 2015, the film was retitled after the announcement of The Lenny Leggo Show's name was changed from "The Lenny Lego Show", without the second G in "Leggo". With the alternate title "The Lenny Leggo Movie 4", along with the renaming of all previous Lenny Leggo films (after the cancellation of The Lenny Lego Show, all films retained their original names), it was instead decided to drop the 4 and give it a new name altogether. The new title of the film became "Lenny Leggo: Time Breaker. Filming Filming began November 9th 2015. On November 2nd, some pre-production shooting took place to shoot a "past" scene that takes place on the day of Lenny's baby-shower, which takes place during Season 7 of The Lenny Leggo Show and The Lenny Leggo Movie 3. These scenes were shot first since the bed in the bedroom that the The Lenny Leggo Show is shot it will be taken out and replaced with a different one in mid-November 2015 (which will take affect on the show starting with Season 11). Prior to shooting, the entire bedroom had to be redesigned to resemble what it looked like during Season 7 of The Lenny Leggo Show and The day before,Lenny Leggo Movie 3. The entire main shelf on the left hand side of the room had to be moved about six inches to the left, a bag of dominoes seen near the apartment entrance had to be placed extremely accurately, with colored dominoes in the bag placed at certain locations within the Ziplock bag to resemble previous shots, and several other objects also had to be very accurately placed to get a close of a resemblance to Season 7/Lenny Leggo 3 as possible. This process took nearly two hours to complete, while actual shooting only took about 10 minutes. Despite partially taking place during the same time as Lenny Lego 3 and "Mr. Fireman", The Lenny Leggo Movie 4 would not include any archive footage from either of these films, mainly due to the somewhat drastic quality differences between the two films. Lenny Leggo 4 was to be shot in the 16:9 aspect ratio, whereas Lenny Leggo 3 and Mr. Fireman were shot in the 4:3 and converted to 16:9 in post production. As a result, these two films have more of a "stretched" picture format, whereas Lenny Leggo 4 will be presented in true 16:9 High Definition. As a result, footage from these two films was deemed unusable for this film: Therefore any scenes that take place during these two films necessary for this film would be entirely re-shot. characters Lenny Lego, Mr. Fireman, Mr. Ambulance, Mammoth, Bull, Randy, Katrina, Clonebot, Petey, and John were confirmed to be returning for Lenny Lego 4, with a possible appearance of Mr. Elephant, Randy's mom (at least a reference to these two characters were confirmed), Mrs. Diney, Cody, Pig, and various other side characters. Although starring as a main character in the three previous installments (Mr. Fireman, The Lenny Lego Movie 3, and Crusaders of Fire), Wonka the Fireman would be given a cameo instead of starring as a main character. Release The Lenny Lego Movie 4 was scheduled to be released on July 2nd 2016 as the sixth installment of The Lenny Lego film series. Presently, the film is indefinitely on hold. Category:Cancelled Films Category:Films Category:Lenny Lego Films